


Hold me (like you held on to life)

by elareine



Series: JayTim Week 2020 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: (it's just one bite but covering a lot of ground), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempted Murder, Blood Drinking, Claiming Bites, Escaping an Arranged Marriage, First Love, First Time, M/M, Mating Bites, Porn with Feelings, Unrealistic Sex, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elareine/pseuds/elareine
Summary: “And you want me to… help you escape?” Jason didn’t sound welcoming, exactly, but he wasn’t saying no.“I want for you to Claim me so thoroughly that Ra’s will have no choice but to refuse the damaged goods.”
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: JayTim Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769350
Comments: 20
Kudos: 526
Collections: JayTimWeek





	Hold me (like you held on to life)

**Author's Note:**

> For day three of JayTim week: First love.

In the darkness, green eyes stared at him. 

It had been a while since Tim saw Jason from this close. There was no way the other got taller in the intervening years, but it felt like it. He wasn’t broad, exactly, but muscular in a way that spoke of frequent physical activity. His skin still retained its original olive tone. There was nothing about his appearance that spoke of the fact that he wasn’t an ordinary human man in his twenties. 

Nothing but those green, green eyes. 

“Hello, Jason,” he greeted politely.

“Tim Drake. What brings a Highborn to my territory?” 

So Jason did recognize him in some capacity. Tim tried not to show his pleasure at that. 

“I come to ask for your assistance.” 

That managed to throw the other vampire off, but only for a second. 

“What could someone like you want _my_ assistance for?” he sneered. “Something you don’t want to dirty your hands with? Or is it drugs? ‘Cause I gotta tell ya, I don’t go for that.” 

“No shit.” Everyone knew that Jason preferred neatly killing the big drug runners. That was one of the things that had gotten him his reputation in the first place. It was perfectly fine for a vampire to kill as a side-effect of feeding, or for power. To kill humans without drinking from them… 

Tim forced himself to concentrate. His mind tended to wander when he was nervous. It never made for good conversation.

“I am promised to Ra’s al Ghul. We are to be Bonded tomorrow.” 

“And you want me to… help you escape?” Jason didn’t sound welcoming, exactly, but he wasn’t saying no. 

“I want for you to Claim me so thoroughly that Ra’s will have no choice but to refuse the damaged goods.” 

“…Jesus.” 

The quiet curse felt like a rasp on Tim’s skin; he didn’t flinch. “Almost. I don’t think he’s _quite_ that old.” 

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Jason paused, then added: “He’s not exactly known as the best Bonded around. Pretty sure he killed his last one, actually. Or might’ve been the one before that, and the last one died because he sent her into war, which amounts to the same thing, really.”

“You don’t need to tell me; I know. I was not consulted before the engagement.” 

Jason tilted his head to the side. It was a very human gesture. “So what you’re saying is that you’re real pissed at your parents, then.” 

“I don’t appreciate being sold to the highest bidder,” Tim acknowledged, “especially if that bidder runs a death cult.” 

“Hmm. And why me?” 

“You are—well.” For a second, Tim considered flattering Jason. One glance at those green, green eyes had him decide otherwise. Jason, he knew, was not a man who dealt well with lies. “You are a half-human with no master who has killed several of their Highborn friends. I don’t think I could make a _worse_ choice in their eyes, really.” 

Jason grinned. “You know how to charm a guy.” 

“Oh, please, as if you aren’t proud of that kill count.” That wasn’t supposed to come out that sharp. 

“Of course I am. Hard-earned.” Jason leaned back, posture a bit more relaxed now. “And if I say no?” 

Tim shrugged. “Three days to the ceremony. Plenty of time to find someone else. Might not piss them off _quite_ as much, but…” 

“Do you just want sex or the Bite?” Jason asked. When he saw Tim’s grin, he warned: “I’m not saying ‘yes,’ yet.” 

“A Bite, too.” Anything less would never do for his parents. Tim considered them fully capable of covering up the smell of sex and human and give him to Ra’s, anyway. 

Jason’s eyes grew sharp. “And you expect me to agree to a full Bond?”

“Oh, no.” Never. As a Highborn vampire, there was a good chance Tim would be able to dominate if. _Of course_ Jason wouldn’t agree to that. “You Bite me.”

When Jason didn’t reply for a minute or two, Tim grew impatient. “Well? What do you think?”

“I’m wondering if you’re suicidal, frankly.” 

Tim shrugged and waited. Yeah, sure, giving a potentially unstable dhampir with a grudge the ability to hold him in a thrall whenever he wanted to—that was maybe not what anyone else considered a good plan, but Tim was here, wasn’t he? 

He would really prefer it if Jason hurried his decision up a little bit and got them out of the open. 

“Yeah, okay.” 

Tim started. “Okay?” 

“Okay,” Jason repeated, amused. “That surprised?” 

“A little, yeah.” 

Jason shrugged. “Well. I don’t like Ra’s much, either. I’m not doing this in an alleyway, though. I suppose your place is out of the question?” 

Tim grimaced. 

“Yeah, that’s what I guessed. Follow me.” 

Tim did. Jason didn’t take him to his apartment right away, though. They took a few loops, a few wrong turns, enough so that Tim would’ve lost track if he hadn’t already known where they were going. 

“Fifth floor,” Jason said as they entered his run-down apartment building. Tim obligingly pressed the button in the elevator, then pretended he didn’t know which door Jason would lead him to. 

Jason stepped inside first. It took him a second to realize why Tim didn’t follow immediately. “Oh, right. C’mon in.” 

Tim stepped over the threshold and looked around as Jason re-set the alarm systems. Magic and electronic, Tim noted. None of the old-fashioned spells his family liked to use. Could be improved, but… not bad. Not bad at all. 

The same could be said for the apartment. It was… surprisingly comfortable-looking. If Tim didn’t know who it belonged to, he would call it cozy. Maybe a bit on the smaller side, but Tim wouldn’t mind living here. 

He shoved that thought far, far away. 

When Jason turned back around and saw Tim staring, he rubbed his neck in something that looked suspiciously like embarrassment. “It’s not much…” 

“I like it.” 

“Oh.” Jason blinked. “Cool. The important room’s over there.” 

It turned out to be the bedroom. Right, it would make sense that Jason had one of those. “You sleep?” Tim asked. 

“Sometimes.” Jason shrugged. “Less than when I was human, but I like keeping the routine.” 

“Makes sense.” Personally, Tim didn’t see the allure. Sleep was one of the human things he’d gladly discarded. The walls were lined with bookshelves. No need to guess what Jason was doing when he wasn’t sleeping. 

Jason sat down on the bed and asked: “Now, what do you want me to do, exactly?” 

Tim threw him an impatient look. “I thought I made that clear.” 

In response, Jason briefly looked heavenward. “Claiming is a bit of a broad term. Want me to fuck you? Suck your dick? Just rubbing off on each other a bit?” 

“Fuck me.” Ha. That had come out calm enough. “I need a traditional Claim.” 

“Okay. Did you feed?” 

“On my way here. Should be enough.” Tim hoped. Some of his uncertainty must’ve shown through.

“Have you ever done this before?” 

“No.” Tim refused to blush. “My parents kept a close watch.” And when he’d stolen away… well. There had been other pleasures to pursue. 

Jason actually looked a bit concerned. “You sure you want to bottom, then? ‘Cause I could be flexible.” 

“I’m sure. I… practiced.” 

Jason whistled. “I would’ve liked to see that.” At Tim’s glare, he laughingly held up his hands. “Just saying. Alright, alright. If it gets uncomfortable, you tell me, okay?” 

“Nothing about this is comfortable,” Tim told him, exasperated. “Do you ever stop talking?” 

“Okay, then. Strip.” 

Never in his life had Tim contemplated the act of taking off his clothes for someone else. Or, well, he had, but only in that dream-like, fantasy way where you’re always coordinated and sexy. 

He had to start with the shoes, right? Everything else would be awkward. Not that bending down and fumbling with his laces wasn’t, but… trying to pull his jeans over them would be worse. 

The shoes came off, followed by his socks. Tim was just relieved that there was no smell. His shirt followed. He’d gone for something nice, just in case his personal appearance made a difference to Jason’s decision. His jeans were tight enough that he had to shimmy a bit when he pulled them down, his underwear going with them. 

True to his word, Jason stayed silent the entire time. Tim didn’t check what expression was on his face. He was afraid it would be boredom. When he finally turned back around, though, Jason’s face was difficult to read. He didn’t seem disgusted or whatever, though, so Tim decided to take it. 

He wasn’t too happy about being the only naked one here, though. “You, too.” 

“Sure.” 

Unlike Tim, Jason took his time. He was wearing a simple hoodie, but the mere slowness with which he pulled it up, gradually revealing his abdomen, then his muscled chest, his shoulders and arms bunching as the fabric moved over them…. It transformed the whole thing into a tantalizing art form. Tim couldn’t look away as Jason pushed down his jeans. Fuck, those thighs. 

Tim saw a sudden, vivid image of himself riding those thighs, and blushed. 

When had Jason toed off his shoes? Tim hadn’t noticed. His big hands were on his hips, now, playing with the edge of his boxers, and he threw Tim a grin before pulling them down. 

And, uh. That sure was a cock. Like. A pretty big one. 

“Changing your mind?” Jason asked, and it didn’t sound challenging or teasing, more concerned. 

Tim shook his head, though. He wanted that inside of him. This was the once chance he was ever going to get, after all. 

“Lay down on the bed, then.” 

Tim obeyed. The sheets were soft, he noticed distantly. Should he have turned them down? What if they got dirty—

“You think too much.” Tim felt the mattress dip and Jason’s hands fall onto his shoulders.

He waited. 

Nothing happened. 

“Uh…” 

Jason’s hand finally began to move. All they did was rub circles, though, pressing here and there as if trying to find out where Tim’s tight spots were. Was Jason—was Jason giving him a massage? 

“You don’t need to be gentle with me.” That wasn’t what Tim had come here for. 

Jason snorted. “If I try to fuck you while you’re this tense, it’s not gonna be fun for either of us. Besides.” His hands slid down the length of Tim’s back, then up again, rubbing his shoulders in slow circles. “You’re supposed to smell like me, right? Need to make sure to really get it on you if it’s meant to last for three days.” 

Tim tensed; he couldn’t help it. Jason just kept going, though, seriously starting to lay into his shoulders and back until Tim had no choice but to relax under the not-quite pain, not-quite pleasure. 

“There,” Jason muttered as Tim sank into the mattress, “better.” 

“Mmmh.” Tim couldn’t really argue with that. His lower back hadn’t felt that loose in at least eight years. If nothing else came out of this night, the entire thing might already have been worth it for this alone. 

And then Jason’s hands slid down and squeezed his ass. 

“Fuck,” Tim whispered. All of a sudden, he was aware of his cock, a steady pulse against the soft sheets. And yet his hips were lifting up without his say-so, trying to press closer to Jason’s hands. 

Jason kept up the pressure, squeezing and relaxing and rubbing until Tim was relaxed once again. Then he did the same to Tim’s thighs, which were apparently more sensitive than he’d ever known. 

_“Fuck_ ,” he repeated with feeling.

“Nope, not yet.” Jason’s voice was way too cheerful as he pulled his hands away. “Front, too. Turn around.”

Tim grumbled and followed his instructions, assisted by Jason’s hands on his hips. Jason again began working his shoulders, skirting around his neck but touching his pecs and sides without shyness. Tim only noticed that his eyes had fallen shut when he felt a gentle kiss being pressed to his belly, and he had to open them to watch. 

Jason held his gaze and grinned, pressing another kiss to the soft, quivering skin. Tim caught a glimpse of his canines and groaned. 

Jason’s mouth moved across his stomach to his hip, alternating between butterfly kisses and firm, sucking motions that made Tim squirm. All the while, his hands… they touched Tim’s skin so gently, almost reverently… Tim did not know how he would get through this. 

He’d thought that he would be okay. A quick fuck, getting some of this constant, dragging desire out of his system, and then he’d move on. 

Instead, it made him _want_. Not just this moment, not just this night, but _everything_ , all of it, the gentle touches, the way Jason’s eyes were so soft, the way he treated Tim as if he _mattered_ —

There was a wet sound, and Jason cursed. “Fuck, sorry, just a sec—” 

He’d dropped the lube, Tim realized and laughed. 

“Yeah, yeah, suck it up,” Jason grumbled, but it sounded fond. “You try to be ambidextrous when someone this gorgeous is asking you to fuck you.” 

And Tim—he dredged out all of his non-existent flirting skills to wink at Jason and say: “Maybe I’ll get to find out another time.” 

Oooh, that actually made Jason blush. Tim vowed to remember the sight for at least a century. Then he immediately got distracted by the way Jason slicked up the fingers of his right hand, which was yet another image he really, really wanted to memorize. 

Jason’s finger circled his rim once, twice, making Tim shudder. When he pressed in, it was only to the first knuckle, visibly testing Tim’s reaction. 

“More.” 

“Bossy,” Jason muttered, but he got down to work. 

Tim had fingered himself plenty of times, amongst other things. Vampires had a higher pain tolerance than humans, and his dildo collection was a testament to that. Jason’s fingers were a new sensation, sure; he clearly knew he was doing, and yet it couldn’t honestly compare to Tim’s favorite vibrator. 

Except Jason was there, his free hand holding Tim’s thigh up and open, his gaze focused on where he was carefully and systematically fucking him open with three fingers. Heat suffused every part of Tim’s body. 

He was _dripping_ already, Tim eventually realized with a flush, fluid gathering where his cock laid against his belly. It looked obscene.

“Real pretty,” Jason whispered as if he’d heard that. His hand let go of his thigh, making Tim clench around the fingers inside him automatically, and then his fingers touched the head of Tim’s cock, rubbing in his precum, and everything in Tim clenched up. This was—he was about to—

Lightning quick, Jason withdrew his hands. 

“Ah—what—” Tim gasped, his brain trying to catch up with his body. The sudden lack of stimulation was disconcerting, almost painful. 

“Sorry,” Jason said, and he actually sounded apologetic. “Only, you wanted me to fuck you, and I think the sensitivity would be a bit much after you come.” 

Tim whined mindlessly, then held up a hand. “Gimme a sec.” 

Jason obeyed. 

It took a few breaths for Tim to say: “Yes, okay, good call. Now fuck me.” 

“Yeah.” For the first time that night, Jason looked a bit nervous, too. “Uh, no condoms, right?”

Tim stared at him. “What part of ‘I want to smell like you, so fuck me,’ do you not understand?” 

“Alright, alright.” Jason chuckled. “Okay, lemme just…” 

Tim watched in some amusement as Jason fumbled with the lube to get himself slicked up. That was about twice as much as they’d actually need, by his estimation, but Jason seemed to be a safety-first kind of guy when it came to sex. Who’d have thought? 

Therefore, Tim sort of expected to be told to turn over again when Jason was ready. The Internet said that it made it easier on the bottom. Jason, though, just moved over him, holding himself up with one arm next to Tim’s shoulder. He used his other hand to guide his cock, pressing the head of it against Tim’s entrance.

Tim could feel himself twitch and made a conscious effort to relax. 

“Ready?” Jason’s voice was low. 

Tim didn’t answer for a moment, soaking up the sensation. 

Jason was so hot. Tim had spent his nights among vampires for decades; he was used to cold skin if there was any touch. Now he was surrounded by Jason’s warmth, the sound of Jason’s blood pumping through his veins ( _his_ blood, Jason’s very own, not something given, borrowed, or stolen), the soft puffs of his breath against Tim’s neck… 

Tim wanted to bottle up this feeling; keep it close for the cold days and nights to come. 

“Yeah,” he finally whispered, his own arms coming up to wind around Jason’s neck. 

Jason slid in. After all the prep, it went smoothly, but still…

“Dreamed of this,” Tim told him. 

“Yeah?” Jason grinned. 

“Didn’t think it’d be like this,” and oh, it would be great if Tim could stop himself from talking right about now, Jason wasn’t supposed to know about any of that, this was a one-time thing, even if his embrace made Tim feel safe for the first time in his life. 

Jason didn’t call him out on it, though. He just waited until Tim’s breathing had slowed down, and then he started moving; gentle, shallow thrusts that seemed designed to drive Tim crazy. 

His hands clenched on Jason’s shoulders, pressing in hard enough that it would’ve left bruises on a human. “More,” he demanded, trying to move his hips closer. 

It didn’t do him any good. There was nowhere to go. Jason kept his pace with an iron will that was only belied by the heat in his gaze as he watched Tim squirm on his cock. 

Eventually, Tim couldn’t help but settle into the slow pace, enjoy the feeling even if it wasn’t everything he wanted. Only then, when he felt Tim relax under him, did Jason pick up the pace, pushing in deep and hard until Tim was moaning with every thrust.

“That’s it,” Jason whispered breathlessly. He was far quieter than Tim, but it was enough to hear him pant softly. It was such a human sound in contrast to Tim’s literal breathlessness between noises. 

Tim was so caught up in the heat and pleasure of it all, he almost forgot that they were doing this for a reason, and it wasn’t the one his heart was yelling at him about. 

“Jason,” he whispered. Then he tilted his head back. Immediately, he could feel his instincts sink into the meaning of the gesture, the mere potential of a Bite pulling at him. 

Instead of moving in, though, Jason slowed down his movements, which was _distinctly not what Tim wanted._

“Jason! What the—”

“Look, I don’t need to Bite you.” Jason’s tone was strangely calm for someone who was fucking Tim’s brains out. “You can just go to your parents smelling of me. That’ll be enough.” 

Tim knew he should list all the logical arguments he’d come up with before. His parents would get around that. Ra’s might ignore the smell in his bid to have Tim as a part of his circle. 

All his brain could come up with was ‘Does he not want me?’, the pull of a denied Bond strong. 

“Hey, no,” Jason soothed him. “Just want to make sure you want it.” 

Tim swallowed. “I want it.” 

“Okay. Yeah, okay.” Jason reached out a hand, thumb stroking over the contours of Tim’s throat, and Tim let his head fall back again, baring his neck. 

Jason crowded even closer, if that was even possible, and nudged him just a little bit with his nose. Tim thought he would go for the Bite right away, but no—Jason placed a gentle kiss right next to his jugular, then another, and another, until Tim was whining and pulling him closer, unable to stand the tension. 

Then sharp, sharp teeth entered the skin so quickly, Tim barely felt any pain before Jason took a single, deep swallow and pulled back. “Oh, fuck, fuck fuck _fuck—”_

There was a whisper in his head, but Jason didn’t push, didn’t seek to take over; he just thought _so good so beautiful mine_ over and over again as he shook in Tim’s arms. 

He could feel Jason come into him, and the idea of that, of being marked on both ends, drove Tim just a little bit insane. 

“Jason,” he pleaded, trying to fuck himself back on Jason’s still-hard cock and rub his own leaking dick against Jason’s stomach at the same time. “Jason, I need—”

 _Shh, I know_. “Bite me.” 

“What—” Tim felt lost. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go, Jason wasn’t supposed to ever say that, was he dreaming—

“I said, _Bite me_ ,” Jason hissed, pulling Tim’s face toward his neck, and Tim—ravenous, delirious, needy—did. 

He had never tasted anything so delicious in his life. It wasn’t just taste; it could never be narrowed down to something as simple as one sense—it was life and death, chemistry and flying and heat and _Jason_. 

Tim could dimly feel himself coming, the pleasure secondary through the overwhelming feeling as he swallowed drought after drought of Jason’s blood. Letting go was physically painful, and he marveled at Jason’s self-control to stop drinking so quickly. 

_Thank you_ , Jason chuckled. 

That’s when Tim realized—he was in Jason’s head. He was in his _head_ , and it was beautiful, all intricate steel and gentle slopes and the soft rust of dried blood. 

Tim trembled for him. 

“So good for me,” Jason murmured, finally stilling, and Tim whined. 

He was sure that Jason was about to move, to pull out and leave Tim empty, and no. That wasn’t what he wanted. Somehow convincing his limbs to obey him, he surged up and moved Jason to the side, flipping him over so Tim could crawl into his lap. Jason just went with it. 

“Again,” Tim told him, hand going back to guide Jason’s cock back in. 

“Jesus, Tim—” Jason twitched inside him. It was enough to make him forget about the burn of the religious reference; enough to make him forget about everything but how sensitive he was, how Jason was still hard, could probably stay that way through multiple orgasms considering vampire stamina, how he finally had his hands on these magnificent pecs, how he couldn’t stop twitching because it hurt so good…

Jason had been right earlier, it was _too much_ , and Tim loved it. 

Those big hands settled on his hips. There was no strength to the grip, though. _Won’t let you fall_. 

_I know_ , Tim reassured him and began to move. 

He was the one setting the tempo, now, and Tim wanted it all, wanted it fast and rough and soft and gentle and just _everything_ , as long as it got him closer to Jason. 

If he only got this one night, he had to make it count. 

—

Tim awoke to absolute darkness. 

His phone was vibrating somewhere on the floor. Tim decided to ignore it for now.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept, let alone woke up feeling so… good. Deliciously sore in a way that he hadn’t felt since he’d been turned. His neck burned with Jason’s venom, but other places too, marking Jason’s path down Tim’s body last night. The way he’d made sure to mark Tim as his _everywhere_ … The memory made Tim squirm a little. 

There was a grumbling sound behind him, and Jason pulled him closer to his chest. His warmth was intoxicating to Tim. He could feel Jason’s contentment thrumming through their Bond. Whatever he was dreaming of, it must be something good.

Tim’s phone vibrated again. The real world was calling, literally. 

Tim gently detangled himself and slid out of bed. Behind the blackout curtains was a balcony, he knew. The caller had hung up by the time he’d slipped his pants on and had stepped outside, careful not to let any sunlight hit the bed. 

There was no need to call back, however. The display lit up again within seconds. 

Tim sighed and picked up. “Hello, Mother.” 

“Tim,” she said sharply, “we have been very patient with these fancies of yours. But those trips, your photography—it has to end now. Must I remind you of the importance of this ceremony?” 

“No, Mother.” 

“I expect you to arrive on time and presentable.”

“Yes, Mother,” Tim said, “I will be there. Of course.” 

She hung up. 

For a moment, Tim considered showering. Water would not remove the smell. It would wake Jason up, though. 

Tim didn’t want that. Last night had been a beautiful illusion, a dream of a world where his long-time crush wanted him back. No need to destroy that in the daylight. 

So he tiptoed back inside and picked up his remaining clothes. He got dressed in the living room, taking one last glance at the space that, for some strange reason, even included a kitchen. 

And then Tim went to his Bonding ceremony. 

Everyone was meeting on a sunlit roof in the middle of the city, with no shade provided whatsoever. This wasn’t a celebration. It was a demonstration of strength. 

Pity that Tim was planning a demonstration of a different kind. 

To maximize the impact, he waited until everyone else had gathered. His parents, the Al Ghul clan (minus Ra’s’ previous heir apparent and grandson, and Tim would be very interested in that if he didn’t have other things on his mind right now), and representatives of almost every Highborn clan in Gotham. Even Brucie Wayne had bothered to show up. 

Then he gave it an extra five minutes, just to make his parents squirm. “He will be here,” his father told Ra’s. “He’s just getting ready.” 

“That’s one way to phrase it,” Tim said and jumped over. 

Everyone stared. Tim wasn’t sure what it was that stood out to them first—his smell, the Bitemark, his disheveled hair, the way his clothes had clearly spent the night crumpled on a floor… but for once, he didn’t mind being the center of attention. 

With Jason’s mark on him, there was nothing that could touch him. 

“Tim!” 

“Yes, Mother?” 

“You smell like the _traitor_ ,” Janet snarled. 

“You called?” 

Everyone whirled around. 

Tim stared at the figure on the ledge of the rooftop in disbelief. He’d been counting on the fact that Jason, being naturally excluded from the Highborn circles, would not have heard about the exact date the Demon’s Head and the Drake heir were supposed to be Bonded. 

Tim quietly resigned himself to the fact that Jason would continue surprising him. 

As always when he went out during the day, Jason wore his helmet and was covered from head to toe in protective gear. For a dhampir, the sun could be deadly. That’s why there were so few of them. 

Somehow, Tim still knew Jason was grinning when he said: “I _cannot_ believe you started the show without me.” 

“Maybe don’t sleep in a fucked-out stupor, next time.” 

“I wonder whose fault that was…” 

_Disappearing like that was a dick move, by the way._

_You knew?_

_Well, yeah. Still didn’t think you’d just sneak out like that._

_Sorry_. 

A cough from the audience brought Tim back to the present. Right. He was sticking it to his parents and all that. 

“It’s true, then?” Ra’s demanded to know. “You are already Bonded?” 

Tim grinned and tilted his head to the side, displaying the bright red Bond mark with pride. 

“Hell yeah, he is. Am I supposed to go all caveman on you now?” Jason asked. 

“I don’t think that’s necessary.” 

At least Ra’s looked somewhat amused by the whole thing. Tim’s father was snarling. His mother—Tim legitimately couldn’t look at her, even as she hissed: “We can see quite well what you have chosen.” 

Jason hummed and ignored her. “Eh, I think I shall, anyway.” 

That was Tim’s only warning before he was picked up bridal style (and _really_ , he wasn’t that much shorter than Jason). With a laugh that was half nerves and half genuine joy, he grabbed fistfuls of Jason’s jacket and held on.

Jason turned to the assembled vampires. “Bye, I guess.” 

And then they were off. 

It felt like no time had passed when they made it back to Jason’s apartment, and yet every step across these rooftops took Tim further away from the life he’d known. 

There was no invitation necessary this time. The law of spaces recognized their Bond. Jason’s bedroom felt as welcoming to Tim as the one he’d spent the last decades sleeping in. 

Jason obligingly let him hop down to the floor at his own volition, then went to pull the blackout curtains shut before taking off his helmet and turning back to Tim. “So. What now?” 

Tim… didn’t know, actually. He’d been so focused on avoiding Ra’s, so sure that anything had to be better than a forced Bond to that loathsome old cockroach—even a half-finished Bond to someone that tolerated him—that he hadn’t really considered the after. 

To be fair—nothing could’ve helped him predict this, predict _Jason_ , who was looking at him in amusement by now. “Didn’t think that far?” 

Tim smiled. “The whole thing went a lot better than I expected, honestly.” 

“There could be a war breaking out right now at your Bonding ceremony.” 

“So?” 

“True, who cares.” 

They both laughed.

“You could stay with me.” Jason suggested, not quite looking at him. “Until you decide what to do.” 

Oh, right. Tim supposed he was disowned now. How terrible. 

If only he hadn’t, you know. Invested in his own stocks by the time he was eighteen (barely more than a child for a vampire, legal according to humans). Last time he’d checked, the dividends alone were enough to keep him afloat for a few centuries, at least. 

No need to tell Jason that right away, though. “I’d like that.” 

However, there was one question he needed answered. And it needed to be in the honesty of words and closed-off minds. Tim knew all too well how a Bond could be used to manipulate. “Why did you want me to Bite you?”

“What can I say, you’re hot.” Jason winked. 

“Try again.” 

“Hey, you _are_.”

“Jason.” 

The other man gave in. “Look, I was never gonna have it be one-sided. That’s just not my jam. I’m not that kind of asshole. Once I figured out that you were serious about letting be that way, had actually let me go through with it… well, no reason to distrust your motives. Also, uh—”

Tim waited. 

Finally, Jason sighed. “I recognized your scent, you know.” 

If Tim thought to strip was embarrassing, it was nothing to the blush that was now spreading across his face and neck. He’d really hoped his little excursions had gone over unnoticed by the object of his obsession. “I—”

“Nah, not that.” Jason hesitated, then said: “You were there the day I was turned.” 

Tim froze. “You remember?” 

He’d been out in secret that day when he’d stumbled across a vampire. A vampire that even his family hadn’t been willing to cross; a serial killer, hunting for the fun of it. 

Tim had caught him in the act. Him, and his victim of the day. A boy, somewhat dirty and bloodstained, but still fighting. Until the end. Until he got the Bite. 

The Joker liked doing that. Biting the kids, feeding on them, giving them just enough of his venom that they wouldn’t survive, but not enough to make them turn. 

That day, he hadn’t stayed to watch. “That should be a lesson to your father,” he’d said and laughed, and then he’d left, sure of the destruction he was leaving behind. 

Tim had never hated anyone more than at that moment. 

He remembered crawling over to the lump on the ground and baring his wrist, whispering “Here,” as he allowed the other kid to drink a few pulls from him. It wasn’t much, and realistically, he’d known the other one didn’t stand a chance, not with so much human in him still—but he’d had to do it. 

The kid’s eyes had opened and looked at Tim as he drank. They had been turned so, so green.

And then Tim ran. 

For years, he thought that would be it. A single, cowardly act in an alley, committed by a child who didn’t know better. Until the Red Hood had appeared. Until Tim, older but little wiser, had followed the other man around until he saw his face, his _eyes_ , and instantly recognized him. 

His heart hadn’t been his own since. 

Jason was a dhampir, sure. One that had been rejected by his ‘Sire,’ which was a sure sign of damaged goods in vampire circles. One that didn’t let the Highborns get away with it. To Tim, there couldn’t have been a better description of a survivor. 

Jason’s voice interrupted the memories. “So, yeah. Pretty sure I owe you my life, as it is.” And before Tim could start to freak out that this was somehow out of _obligation_ , he added: “Also, I wanted to. You’re pretty cute when you think no one’s noticed you.”

And oh, there went Tim’s cheeks and burned again. “I need to feed.” 

Jason frowned, thrown by his abruptness. “Okay?” 

“I need to feed,” Tim repeated, “and so do you because I don’t plan on letting you leave the bed for _days_.” 

“I’ve awoken a monster,” Jason groaned, but he was smiling. “Okay, let’s go.” 

**Author's Note:**

> With many thanks to tobiismycat who suggested vampires and summarized Jason's origin story thusly: 'he was supposed to be a snack and now he’s a snacc'


End file.
